Daedric Quests (Oblivion)
Daedric Quests are tasks performed for Daedric Princes. In order to receive the different quests the Hero needs to be at a certain level as indicated for each quest. Further, they must persuade the leader of the followers at the shrine to tell them the specific offering (listed below) for their Prince and then bring that offering to their shrine. Bringing the offering without convincing the leader will not activate the shrine. After they have offered at the shrine of a Prince, they will receive the quest for that Prince. For all Princes, activating their shrine after completing their quest does nothing. Azura: Azura's Star In order to speak to Azura, the Hero must be at level two or higher and bring an offering of Glow Dust between dawn or dusk (5–7am or 5–7pm). Ages ago, five of Azura's followers, Ghola gro-Muzgol, Aranalda, Nille Elf-Daughter, Avita Cassiana and Umar gra-Khar fought and destroyed the vampire Dratik, but all were infected with Porphyric Hemophilia. Knowing their fate, they locked themselves in the Gutted Mine to prevent themselves from ravaging the world. Azura, caring for her worshipers, wants them killed and freed of the curse. Level Requirement: Level 2 Reward: Azura's Star, + 1 fame Boethia: Goldbrand Boethia requires the Hero to prove their mettle in order to win his favor. The Hero has been told by one of Boethia's followers that in order to summon the Daedra, they must give a daedra heart as an offering to the statue. Boethia opens a portal to an Oblivion Plane, for the Hero to compete in the "Tournament of Ten Bloods." In the tournament the Hero must defeat each of Boethia's (to-be) champions, each a different race. Level Requirement: Level 20 Reward: Goldbrand, + 1 fame Clavicus Vile: Masque of Clavicus Vile One of Clavicus Vile's worshipers has told the Hero that in order to summon the Daedra, an offering of 500 must be given to the statue. Clavicus Vile wants the Hero to recover the unique sword Umbra and places the statuette of Barbas in their inventory. Barbas will plead to not return the sword to the Daedric Prince, and the Hero must make a choice of keeping the sword or return it to get the reward instead. Level Requirement: Level 20 Reward: Masque of Clavicus Vile, + 1 fame Hircine: Savior's Hide After receiving a wolf pelt or bear pelt, Hircine will ask the Hero to travel to Harcane Grove in the southwest, to kill a unicorn and bring back its horn. The unicorn is guarded by three Minotaurs of the Grove, special Minotaurs, and the unicorn itself which may also be hostile and difficult to kill. Level Requirement: Level 17 Reward: Savior's Hide, + 1 fame Malacath: Volendrung The Hero must offer some Troll Fat in order for Malacath to speak to them. He is angry about an indignity done to him: a nearby noble has captured several of Malacath's 'servants', ogres, and put them to work as slaves. Malacath finds this distasteful, as only he is allowed to have ogres as slaves, and tasks the Hero with freeing them. The Hero needs to free the ogres in the mine to get the reward. Level Requirement: Level 10 Reward: Volendrung, + 1 fame Mephala: Ebony Blade In order to get Mephala to speak with the Hero, an offering of a Nightshade between midnight and dawn is needed. Mephala will talk about Bleaker's Way, a quiet town with its Dunmer and Nord villagers living together peacefully. She wishes that to change and tasks the Hero with making this happen. Level Requirement: Level 15 Reward: Ebony Blade, + 1 fame Meridia: Ring of Khajiiti Upon receiving either bonemeal, mort Flesh or ectoplasm, Meridia will awaken and speak to the Hero. They learn that, unlike other Daedric Princes, Meridia loathes undead and tasks the Hero to kill the necromancers in Howling Cave. Level Requirement: Level 10 Reward: Ring of Khajiiti, + 1 fame Molag Bal: Mace of Molag Bal With the Hero at level 17 and a Lion Pelt in their inventory, they can approach Molag Bal's Shrine. They must corrupt a man to kill the Hero in order to be resurrected and rewarded by Molag Bal. In order to do this, they must make him attack them with the Cursed Mace that Molag Bal provides. He lives at the settlement of Brindle Home. Level Requirement: Level 17 Reward: Mace of Molag Bal, + 1 fame Namira: Ring of Namira The Hero has learned from the followers of Namira that they will only summon the daedra for someone repulsive. If they are to get their help they will need to make themselves less attractive to others (specifically, have a Personality attribute of 20 or less). Namira wants the Hero to help out a flock of her followers, who are holding up in a nearby Ayleid Ruin - seems that they like the utter darkness that they've found there. Level Requirement: Level 5 Reward: Ring of Namira Nocturnal: Skeleton Key After getting permission from one of the followers of the Daedra, approach the shrine and talk to Nocturnal. She talks about her Eye of Nocturnal that has been stolen and mentions possible thiefs in Leyawiin. Nocturnal speaks for a time about her Eye of Nocturnal, then informs the Hero that it has been stolen. She tasks them to find out where the thieves have hidden it, and return it. In passing she makes reference to a pair of Argonians, Weebam-Na and Bejeen, in the nearby town. After being asked about this, Bejeen will ask Weebam about the Eye, but he will cut her off for fear of someone overhearing them because they are not alone. The journal will update that one should try to listen in without letting your presence be known; leave the house and re-enter, keeping out of sight. Using an invisible spell or clothing will help in being undetected. Level Requirement: Level 10 Reward: Skeleton Key, + 1 fame Peryite: Spell Breaker After a misguided attempt to summon Peryite, the souls of his worshippers became trapped between worlds and their bodies are stuck arranged in a circle before his shrine. Peryite asks that the Hero travel to the plane of Oblivion and retrieve their souls to revive them. Level Requirement: Level 10 Reward: Spell Breaker, + 1 fame Sanguine: Sanguine Rose To approach Sanguine, the Hero must be at a level eight and have a bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy to offer. Sanguine tells the Hero that there is to be a dinner party at Castle Leyawiin hosted by Countess Alessia Caro. This party, Sanguine suspects, will be as "stuffy" as Alessia herself, so he sends them to liven up the party with a spell called Stark Reality which is to be cast on the Countess and her guests. Level Requirement: Level 8 Reward: Sanguine Rose, + 1 fame Sheogorath: Wabbajack After receiving a lesser soul gem, a head of lettuce, and some yarn from the Hero, Sheogorath wants them to fulfill a prophecy about the end of the world in the small settlement of Border Watch. They are to simulate a prophecy by committing two acts. They should speak to the shaman in the settlement to learn about the K'Sharra Prophecy. Level Requirement: Level 2 Reward: Wabbajack, + 1 fame Vaermina: Skull of Corruption The wizard Arkved has taken Vaermina's Orb. After receiving a Black Soul Gem, she asks the Hero retrieve it from his tower. The Hero needs to fight a lot of leveled Daedra when going through the tower, until the Orb is finally found in Arkved's room at the end. Level Requirement: Level 5 Reward: Skull of Corruption, + 1 fame After completion After completing all the above Daedric Quests, as soon as the Hero rests they will be awaken by a man named Casta Flavus. He will inform the Hero that Hermaeus Mora wishes them to visit his shrine. Hermaeus Mora: Oghma Infinium In order to obtain this quest, the Hero must have completed all of the other Daedric Quests. In addition, they must have started the "Blood of the Daedra" segment of the main quest and be at least level 20. The quest involves capturing souls from each of the ten races using a special soul gem and spell given by Hermaeus Mora. Level Requirement: Level 20 Reward: Oghma Infinium, + 1 fame de:Daedraquests (Oblivion) pt:Daedric Quests (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Daedric Quests Category:Oblivion: Quests